osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumbridge
Home Teleport Lumbridge Teleport Teleother Lumbridge |guild = None |race = Humans and goblins |map = }} Lumbridge is the town where players begin their RuneScape journey. New players are sent here from Tutorial Island to learn the game of RuneScape from various tutors across the town. Lumbridge gets its name from the bridge that crosses the River Lum. After death, Lumbridge is the player's default respawn place, although members can change their respawn to Falador, Camelot or Edgeville, requiring the completion of Recruitment Drive, the completion of King's Ransom or paying Krystilia 5,000,000 coins respectively. The main feature of Lumbridge is the Lumbridge Castle, where players can start several quests and access its bank at the top floor. Buildings and places of interest Central area Lumbridge Castle Duke Horacio and his advisor Sigmund are found on the . The spinning wheel, used in Crafting, is also located upstairs. If you have started the Recipe for Disaster quest, there is a bank in the Cook's basement, as well as a wide variety of cooking ingredients and cooking implements to buy. Along with the Lumbridge tutors update, a free bank was added to the top floor of the castle, which is easily accessible after casting the default Home Teleport spell. The basement is a place of interest for new players, as it has some level 2 spiders with which low level players can train and spawns of leather gloves and leather boots. It also contains the entrance to the Dorgesh-Kaan mine and the Culinaromancer's Chest, which becomes accessible after the completion of Recipe for Disaster. Saradomin Church Father Aereck watches over his 230+ year old church of Saradomin here. There is also an altar to recharge Prayer points and the Prayer tutor. Bob's Brilliant Axes Owned by Bob, this store buys and sells a limited range of axes, which include pickaxes; bronze, iron and steel axes; and iron, steel and mithril battleaxes. He also repairs Barrows equipment, axes and pickaxes for a price. The store is advertised on fliers dropped by many monsters. Graveyard South of the Saradomin Church, the graveyard is the direct link between the central zone of the city and the Lumbridge Swamp. It is full of gravestones, by which stand Nigel and Count Check. Next to is southern exit, a mausoleum house containing a coffin plays an important role in The Restless Ghost. Northern buildings Forge Useful for players using the Agility shortcut from the mine, but generally unpopular as there is no bank or mine nearby, though it is well located if you wish to string crafted amulets or symbols. General store Run by Donie and her shop assistant, this shop sells some items useful for new players. It also buys items from players for a small amount of coins. The Sheared Ram A bar in Lumbridge, players can get beer from here. Veos, an adventurer from the Great Kourend, allows players to start a treasure hunting quest here. Surroundings Goblin house On the east side of the river, goblins and spiders have overrun the entire area. A building located across the river houses large numbers of level 2 and 5 goblins and an iron dagger spawn, though the entire area is crawling with spiders and goblins. This area is a very popular area for new players to start training. Between the house and the river there are a canoe station and a few fishing spots. Toll gate It is located right east of the goblin house, connecting Lumbridge and its neighbour city Al Kharid. Until the player has completed Prince Ali Rescue quest, it will cost 10 coins to pass either way through this gate to Al Kharid, though it can be avoided with a long detour north of Groats' Farm. Fred the Farmer's Farm Farmer Fred's is an excellent place to shear sheep to obtain wool which may be spun at the castle. Onions can be collected from the farmer's garden. Also, there is a log standing on the ground outside of Fred the Farmer's house from which a bronze axe may be taken. There are also many chickens here that new players can kill. Groats' farm The farm consists on a great pen full of level 2 and 5 cows and calves, which are useful for low level players who wish to train their first combat levels by directly facing other attackable monsters. They also have a 100% drop rate of raw beef, cowhide, and bones. A dairy cow is also available for milking, being part of Cook's Assistant quest. Chicken coop The chicken coop is a bit to the west of the cow pasture. Chickens can be killed there, dropping feathers and raw chicken along with bones. The chicken coop is commonly used for players to train in Prayer since all chickens drop bones and are very easy to kill. People, townfolks and dwellers Lumbridge Castle *Duke Horacio *Sigmund *Cook *Hans *Hatius Cosaintus Buildings and houses *Various skill tutors *Phileas the Lumbridge Guide *Father Aereck *Bob *Donie *Count Check *Doomsayer *Perdu Surroundings *Fred the Farmer *Gillie Groats *Millie Miller *Al Kharid border guards Quests The following quests may be started in Lumbridge: Free-to-play quests *Cook's Assistant may be started by speaking to the cook in Lumbridge Castle kitchen. *Rune Mysteries may be started by speaking to Duke Horacio in the central room on the of Lumbridge Castle. *Sheep Shearer may be started by speaking to the paranoid Fred the Farmer, in his house north-west of the castle. *The Restless Ghost quest may be started by speaking to Father Aereck, who is tending to his church near the castle. *X Marks the Spot may be started by speaking to Veos in The Sheared Ram. Members quests *Recipe for Disaster may be started by speaking to the cook in Lumbridge Castle kitchen. *The Lost Tribe may be started by speaking to Duke Horacio's advisor Sigmund. Who is found in the central room on the of Lumbridge Castle. Skilling places Farming *Hops patch north of the chicken coop *Tree patch west of the Lumbridge Castle Fishing *Level 1: fish shrimps with a net *Level 20: fly fishing trouts near the goblin house. *Level 25: bait fishing pikes near the goblin house. Smithing *A furnace north of the combat tutors Woodcutting *Level 1: many trees all around the town *Level 15: some oak trees west of the Lumbridge Castle *Level 30: Willow trees located west as well. *Level 60: two yew trees west of the Lumbridge Castle and one in the graveyard Item spawns Lumbridge Castle *Kitchen: pot, jug, bowl *Basement: bucket, knife, gloves, leather boots *North stairs: bronze arrow *South stairs: mind rune * : bronze dagger *Top of Castle: 4 logs *Top of the gate towers: 2 bronze pickaxes Goblin house *Inside the house: iron dagger Chicken coop *Inside and next to the coop: egg Music *Harmony *Harmony 2 *Autumn Voyage *Flute Salad *Dream *Yesteryear Trivia *The name 'Lumbridge' is based on the real life city of in England, where Jagex has its headquarters. **The city of Lumbridge is crossed by the river Lum while Cambridge is crossed by the river Cam. *Upon players completing the quest Garden of Tranquillity, the King's statue outside of the Lumbridge castle courtyard becomes an empty plinth and has been moved to the garden east of the Varrock palace. Gallery Lumbridge Castle.png|Lumbridge Castle Lumbridge General Store.png|The local general store Goblin house.png|The goblin house Category:Misthalin Category:Lumbridge